Soir de déprime
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Un nouveau conflit a éclaté à la frontière Nord. RoyxRiza


**Soir de déprime.**

_Frontière nord. Un conflit s'était de nouveau déclaré avec le pays voisin. Les combats duraient depuis plusieurs semaines et viraient à la guérilla._

Le colonel Roy Mustang se tenait seul assis sur une chaise, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre, un verre de whisky posé sur la table près de lui.

Ce soir, tous les combats des derniers jours mêlés à ses souvenirs d'une guerre plus lointaine avaient eu raison de son moral.

Il semblait ne plus pouvoir se sortir de la mélasse que formaient ses pensées.

La tentation était de nouveau forte en lui de faire cesser toutes ses souffrances. Comme dans ces jours pas si vieux où il avait tenu le canon de son arme sur sa gorge.

Le geste semblait si facile, un simple pression de l'index et s'en serait fini. Si simple et pourtant si difficile.

Il était difficile de quitter ce monde, la vie. Il restait tout au fond de lui un soupçon de volonté qui le forçait à continuer de mettre un pied devant l'autre jour après jour, de se battre pour l'espoir utopique de voir les choses changer.

Mais ce soir, sa volonté était malmenée. Aujourd'hui il avait du se servir de son alchimie pour sauver sa peau contre un garçon à peine âgé de 16 ans, même pas un homme.

En un éclair, il s'était revu à Ishbal, dans cette maison aux murs délabrés, face à ce garçon qui tenait un fusil. D'un côté comme de l'autre, la peur avait eu le dessus. Il était vivant. Pas le garçon.

Tout se répétait, inlassablement. C'était sans fin.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il perçut une présence près de lui. Il tourna son regard morne vers l'intrus. Il avait voulu être seul ce soir, c'est pourquoi il s'était réfugié dans cette maison abandonnée où ne restaient que quelques meubles poussiéreux oubliés par les anciens propriétaires. Comme si ceux-ci avaient dû quitter les lieux en urgence, emportant juste quelques effets personnels, des objets inutiles auxquels on attache bêtement de l'importance. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, en tout cas plus dans l'esprit de Roy Mustang.

Son premier lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne distinguait que sa silhouette dans le contre-jour mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle.

Elle seule savait toujours où le trouver, même lorsque comme ce soir, il cherchait la solitude. Sans doute le fameux 6e sens féminin. Ou bien dans le cas de son lieutenant, son 7e ou 8e sens !

Elle s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, que me vaut votre visite ? Ne me dites pas que vous souhaitez finir cette bouteille avec moi, je ne vous croirai pas.

- Vous savez parfaitement colonel que je ne bois jamais. Les mains qui tremblent ne sont pas compatibles avec l'usage des armes à feu.

- Comme toujours vous avez raison. Mais voyez-vous, il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de boire. Pour claquer des doigts, pas besoin d'être sobre.

- C'est un fait Colonel. Puis-je savoir où vous avez trouvé cette bouteille ?

- Ici, en fouillant dans les placards. Elle a sans doute été oubliée comme le reste, pour mon plus grand bonheur je dois dire.

- En effet, et puis-je savoir à quoi vous trinquez ?

- Le voulez-vous vraiment Lieutenant ?

- Sinon je ne poserais pas la question, Colonel.

Sa voix était calme, posée, douce. Elle avait pris une chaise et s'était assise de l'autre côté de la table. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il parle.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée, la regarda puis replongea son regard dans le liquide ambré. Il se fit curieusement la remarque qu'il avait la même teinte que les yeux de Riza.

- Je bois à la vanité de ce monde, au destin qui nous pousse à commettre toujours les mêmes erreurs.

Riza restait silencieuse. Les seuls sons qui parvenaient à Roy étaient ceux produits par sa respiration régulière. Il continua :

- Voyez-vous Lieutenant, j'ai parfois cette impression désagréable de me trouver dans un labyrinthe fait de pièces toutes identiques. Chaque porte ouverte donne toujours sur la même pièce, chaque escalier conduit au même palier. Je me cogne aux murs, mais rien n'y fait. Rien ne change. Et même si je fais exploser ces murs, inexorablement un mur identique se dresse derrière. Je suis impuissant. Rien n'a changé, on tue toujours des hommes, des femmes – une pause – des enfants. Mes mains sont tachées de sang. Du sang des enfants innocents. Comment puis-je encore vivre en portant ce poids ?

La voix de Riza se fit alors entendre dans l'obscurité, basse, presque un murmure :

- La première fois que j'ai fait feu sur quelqu'un, j'ai tué du premier coup. J'ai vomi tout le contenu de mon estomac. Il ne s'agissait plus de cibles en carton mais d'humains, d'êtres faits de chair et de sang. Je n'avais fait qu'obéir aux ordres que j'avais reçus, mais cela ne suffisait pas à justifier le fait que j'avais ôté la vie à un individu qui devait avoir une famille, des amis, qui était sans doute attendu quelque part par quelqu'un. Ce qui m'a fait tenir le coup, c'est de me dire qu'en l'ayant fait, j'avais sauvé la vie d'une autre personne.

A ce moment de son récit, Riza se tu. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et reprit :

- Je continuerai à faire feu tant qu'il me sera nécessaire pour maintenir cette personne en vie. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, j'appuierai sur la gâchette.

Le silence planait à présent entre eux. Roy le rompit :

- J'ai tué un garçon aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas encore un homme, il devait avoir à peine 16 ans. Il aurait dû avoir toute la vie devant lui, mais je lui ai ôté.

Riza le savait pertinemment. Elle avait appris ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. Elle s'en voulait en partie, elle aurait dû être là. C'est pourquoi elle était là à cet instant précis, avec son supérieur. Elle avait deviné dans quel état d'esprit il était. Elle travaillait sous ses ordres depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir comment il réagissait.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix, Colonel. C'était lui ou vous. Et ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez mis ce fusil entre les mains. C'était son propre choix. Il connaissait les risques. Lorsqu'on brandit une arme, on doit s'attendre à tuer ou à être tué.

- Mais il avait tellement peur. Il était terrorisé. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant.

- Un enfant avec une arme meurtrière dans les mains. Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir pour avoir choisi de vivre Colonel.

Riza se leva de sa chaise, elle s'apprêtait à le laisser seul.

- Lieutenant, pour qui avez-vous tiré cette première fois ?

Elle se retourna :

- Pour vous Colonel. Et cet après-midi, si j'avais été à vos côtés, je l'aurai refait sans hésiter.

Roy la regarda se diriger vers la porte. Il l'interpella avant qu'elle ne sorte :

- Lieutenant !... Riza… J'aurai voulu…Ce soir… Voudriez-vous rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Riza le regarda un instant d'un air impénétrable puis se détourna et sortit.

Il était de nouveau seul avec sa peine. Mais contrairement au début de soirée, ses idées étaient moins noires. De nouveau, il voyait une lueur au bout du tunnel. Un point vers lequel tendre tous ses efforts.

Quoique cela puisse lui en coûter, il ferait changer les choses, pour mettre un terme à tous ces combats, et pour que Riza n'ai plus à faire feu pour lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle ai les mains tachées de sang pour lui.

Pourtant il sentait que cette décision ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. La jeune femme lui avait fait comprendre que c'était sa décision à elle, sa propre volonté d'agir ainsi, de le protéger.

C'est ce sentiment diffus qui l'avait poussé à lui proposer de passer cette nuit ensemble. Même si elle avait refusé, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait agi sur une impulsion. Il avait eu envie de trouver le réconfort par elle, sentir sa chaleur, il aurait voulu lui procurer aussi l'oubli dans l'épuisement de l'amour. Partager un instant de sérénité et de tendresse. Oublier toutes ces morts en se perdant dans l'autre.

Il termina son verre et gagna l'une des chambres à l'étage.

Il lui semblait s'être assoupi depuis quelques minutes lorsque des craquements du plancher le sortirent de sa torpeur.

Riza se tenait au pied du lit. Un à un, elle défit en silence ses vêtements. Elle se glissa sous les draps au côté de Roy qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Dans un murmure, elle lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Aime moi fort ce soir Roy, et faisons tomber tous ces murs qui nous emprisonnent.


End file.
